Friend or Foe: Angel
by SheMustBeScarlett
Summary: Everyone needs an angel. Will Rima keep hers.
1. Angel

**That's right I am back in business… Well I'm backish. Let's just say I was away because of school and such what but I have time to write so I'm writing.**

**I may make this a continual story thing I ain't sure. Let's just see how it goes.**

_**Angel**_

'_Everyone needs an angel _

_Someone to see them through_

_It can be someone you see everyday_

_Or you never knew_.'

I noticed his breath on my hair. I turned. Of course I knew it was him, I knew it was Shiki. It always was.

"Am I your angel Rima?" The look he gave me was that of hope. (I know what you are thinking, Shiki would never say such a thing, but it's true, you see when it's just me and him his persona changes, he's a sweetheart.)

I stared at him softly for a moment before answering. "Are you an angel Shiki?"

"No."

"Well then that is your answer."

Upon hearing those words he hesitated and froze, startled by my method of answering. Then he looked upset. I couldn't blame him. His girlfriend, (Yes girlfriend) just shot him down. It was the truth though, he wasn't my angel. He was something else.

"You are my life"

And with that he smiled, love in his eyes, lifted me from my sitting stance and kissed me.

**Well what you think?**

**Its short I know but I like it, it's plain and simple. Cute really.**

**Should I continue with another chapter…?**

**Let me know, if so who's perspective do you want it from?**

**Love,**

** SheMustBeScarlett**


	2. Electricity

**Hey guys well Ive decided to continue the story. To those you have read my previous works you will be pleased to know that someone is back in this story. AKA its a sequel.**

**Anyways here it is.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Electricity<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'd often see them together. Shiki and his 'bitch' Rima. My original plan didn't work but that doesn't mean that I quit. I will get him. I've held of for a while to make them think that I have given up but I haven't. I've been planning my next move. My next method of getting him back and this time its going to work. It involves a lot of secrecy and skill making it harder than the last but my last attempt – well my first attempt- wasn't me. It was to soft and weak on my part. This time I am going all the way. This time Rima better be ready to lose her man. I've given her time to be with him and now she'll have to say goodbye. This time I will get him. This time he will be with me where he belongs. Time for phase one to begin.<p>

I woke in his arms. I cant remember falling asleep. Obviously Ichijou did not mind, he used to. I guess once Shiki and I told him about what happened with Scarlett he had no choice but to let me stay if I wanted to. I wasn't sleeping here all the time. It would be more suspicious and I don't want to tell Lord Kaname what happened –I don't trust him- and I won't tell Ruka -she's well Ruka.

Of course Scarlett's still here at Cross Academy. She ain't really spoke to or spoken about. We still don't know much about her. I prefer it that way. The less I know the better.

"Rima what time is it?"

I look at Shiki for a moment then the clock. He's clearly just woke up himself. His eyes are barely open and his voice was sleepy. "Its 6. I better go and get ready for class." I moved of the bed and went to the mirror to fix my bunches. I noticed a picture on the table next to the mirror. It was an old one of Shiki and I modelling. It was our first shoot actually. We were happy, innocent and I was less hurt back then. The closer I look the more I notice that there's a crack on the glass above my head. It doesn't bother me as the photo was old. I felt his breath against my neck. I turn and smile lightly. "I have to go Shiki"

"Not just yet." He leans closer to me, his lips almost on mine.

"Shiki" I bush my lips against him but crackle a little electricity. He lets me go with a sigh and watches as I walk to the door. I look back at him as I open it. Laughing lightly and shaking my head.

"Goodbye" His whisper follows me as I close his door.

"Why hello little Miss Rima." In that moment my smile faded and yet again I turned.

* * *

><p><strong>She's back. What an entrance Scarlett had.<strong>

**Well I hope you like and review. I take all opinions.**

**Ill update soon**

**Love SheMustBeEmma **


End file.
